Out of Control
by Kerei Kitsune
Summary: After the world championships Voltaire was sent to jail for life. 21 years later he escapes with a thirst for revenge. But this time around it's not Kai he's after. RR!
1. Profiles

Heya! Remember this story? The one deleted? Well its back! bounces I think it might have been deleted cause this one part with the profiles were like chat script. Most likely that's the reason... They don't seem to notice that these are the character profiles and not my actual story... I'm still kind of upset about loosing my 4th chapter of "Breath of Fire" But I'll re-write that eventually. I'm sorry I've left everyone hanging so long. I have the ideas in my head and such but I suppose I lost the inspiration for a bit after they were deleted. Well... I'll keep going now anyways.Well with this story... It's a second generation fic and will most likely be time travel stuff. I started writing it about 2 years ago and had the idea in my head for a year before that. Well I'm hoping this doesn't get deleted again but if it does you can find it on where I haven't made an account yet (though I intend to!) .; Anyways... onto the fic!

Kit

!&!&!

Hey I just wanted to let everyone know I'll be starting my first story really soon so I'm gonna write out the profiles for my characters

I actually started writing this story a while ago like in the summer-.- I just never got to typing it out.

Name:Kayla Hiwatari

Age:14

eyes:violet

hair: two-toned blue

bitbeast:Salsa; type:wolf; element:light

bitbeast attack: onigiri demon slash

clothes:black tank top and hiptser jeans tied with a black sash

personality:(same 4 all)i'll let you guys figure this out

Name: Zachary Granger

Age:14

eyes:green

hair:brown

bitbeast:Rowin; type:snake; element:earth

bitbeast attack:

clothes:blue cargos and a dark blue jersey

Name: Brett Kon

Age: 14

eyes: amber eyes

hair:short black hair

bitbeast:Taketo; type:panther; element:wood

bitbeast attack:mabaroshifalse vision

clothes:black and gold traditonal chinease clothes( a bit different from Rei's)

Name: Maddison Tate

Age: 14

eyes:blue

hair:blond

bitbeast : Eckichi ; type:cat; element: physic

bitbeast attack:Ackudama

clothes:red capries and white halter top

The first chappie will be up really soon! Promise!


	2. Oh so dull day

Kit: Blah this story took me a fricken long time to update! T.T partially cause I forgot what I was writing about and partially cause of FUCKING SCHOOL!(calms down). ...Oh well... at least I'm updating now. I need to update my other 2 stories too. Go read them too plz? I will update those as soon as possible. It is March break after all! don worry. Very, very soon! They will come. Maybe not tonite (as I'm babysitting) maybe not tomorrow (Cause I'm a procrastinator) but soon enough! Or my name isn't Kit! Muahahahahahahahaha!

Um... as you notice from the note I swored... if you don't like swearing it's best to leave now .;

Disclaimer: Besides my characters and plot line I don't own a fucking thing so there!

#!Out of Control Chappy 1!#

A fourteen year old girl with two toned blue hair and violet eyes sat at a desk, gazing out a window in deep thought. Summer break was less than 2 hours away and she really couldn't wait for school to end. As the teacher droned on she closed her eyes and crossed her arms. 'Two hours, Two hours to vacation, two hours till I'm out of HELL!'

"Miss Hiwatari!" The teacher's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She opened one eye to look at the teacher then closed it again.

"Yea?" She replied in a bored tone.

"Can you tell me what I just said?"

"Uh...Miss. Hiwatari?" Some kids giggled a bit but the teacher was definitely not pleased.

"Before that!"

"Ooo...don't you know what you said? You should. Maybe you're loosing your min- um...memory in your... 'Mature' age?" the class let out an "oooo" at her daring and she smirked, extremely pleased with herself.

"Of course I know what I said!"

"Then uh... why'd you ask ME?"

"Because you weren't listening!" The teachers face flushed as she yelled.

"How would you know I wasn't listening?"

"If you were listening then What. DID. I. SAY?"

"Obviously it wasn't very important or I would have remembered." She said in a still very calm tone. The teacher who was in a rage, pointed to the door.

"Out."

"huh? What was that I wasn't 'listening'." A girl with blond hair and blue eyes, who Had been glaring this whole time, slapped her forehead, muttering a word that sounded like 'moron.'

"Wait for me outside!"

"Ohhhh...why didn't you say so?" She nodded her head in mock agreement and walked to the door. "Sooo..." she said opening the door should I wait at the park? Or maybe the school gates? I'd rather go for the park but that's just me." She laughed as the teacher shoved her out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Smooth." She heard mock clapping behind her. "That was very smooth Miss Kayla." He laughed sarcastically.

"What do you want Granger?" She growled turning to face the green eyed boy. He stood up, walking over to her and waved a finger in her face.

"That is NOT a very nice way to greet your friends young lady! So...apologize!" He moved his finger just in time to avoid it being bitten off. "Viscous today I see." He smiled

"So... what're you doin out here anyways? Waiting for someone Zach you faggot?"

"I dunno! One minute I was surfin on the beach and the next Mr. Carter was yeallin at me!" He exclaimed brushing a hand through his messy brown hair. "Christ, teachers nowadays." She smiled back

"Yea really." She flipped her hair over one shoulder "Last day of school. Not like they can do anything anyways."

"Wanna bet?" Kayla looked up at the glaring teacher and gave an innocent look. "Kayla I don't see why..." She looked up at the teacher hopefully. "Oh just forget it I don't feel like dealing with you on the last day of school. It'll just prolong both our sufferings. Come back in the classroom and no more disruptions!"

"Lucky you" Zach moaned. "Too bad I couldn't do that."

"Sorry hun but you just don't have my charm." She said putting on an accent than going back to her normal voice. "Good luck dipshit. You'll need it."

"Gee thanks." Kayla ignored the teachers glare and walked back into the room.

"What the hell was that?" the blond asked as soon as Kayla sat down. Kayla smiled  
"Aww just a bit of entertainment to lighten up this oh so dull day!" She stated innocently. "After all Maddy it's not hurting anyone. Learn to live a little!"

Kit: Okay I'm sorry that was so short and dull. Kind of a...introductory chapter k? Hopefully it will get better. Sorry for the dullness. If you want go read my other stories too k? I'm switching back and forth between them and as I said before I'm a major procrastinator. Don worry though I promise to try my hardest...good reviews make me go faster (looks up hopefully) n e ways

Ja ne


	3. Beeeeeeeeep!

Kit: Well Blah. I'm not getting many reviews for this and I really would like to delete this and go onto others but I'm making and oath here and now that I will never abandon a fic. I'm sticking to that! Plus I still have some reviewers. Meh. I will get it finished and even If it is boring it will get done! I've been on major writers block lately so it's been hard for me to update a lot but I'm workin on it. Plz R+R! It makes me feel better and keeps me goin. I'll update a lot faster if you do! Or at least flame me! Plllzzz? I enjoy flames as much as I do reviews! They keep me goin to. Or a comment like "why'd ya do that to Kai and not Tyson?" They all work for me! thankies.

Disclaimer: I don't own muffin! Hehe muffin…

The bell rang as the class cleared out. "Alright everyone have a good vacation!" the teacher yelled cheerfully.

"Goodbye Mrs.Jessop!" Maddison bowed respectfully and began to leave the room followed by Kayla who gave an evil grin and started laughing manically.

"Yes! Goodbye indeed! Muahahahahahaha!" Mrs.Jessop raised and eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye to you too girls. Be good."

"Oh we'll be good…we'll be good FOREVER! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Madison sweat dropped and dragged her out of the room.

"School's killing you."

"I agree." It finally clicked. "Woo hoo! School is OVER! YEA!" some people in the hallway gave her cautious glances and hurried past. Madison laughed.

"I'm thinking you're the happiest person in the whole school right about now."

"AH WE'RE IN SCHOOL! RUN BEFORE YOUR BRAIN IS TURNED TO DUST!" Kayla grabbed hold of Madison's arm but as she rushed out she ran straight into someone. And as it registered in her mind: someone with brown hair, green eyes, annoying, stupid…

"Watch it Slut!"

And who was about to get a serious ass kicking.

#$8$$8$$8$$8$$8$$8$#

Zach shoved a brown lock of hair from his eyes and stared at the clock intently. 5-4-3-2-1. He jumped up from his seat and dashed to the door.

"Thanksforthegreatyearnothahahanevergonnaseeyaagainhopefullygottagobye!" The teacher blinked as he dashed out of the room and the whole class sweat dropped. The Teacher narrowed his eyes into a glare as the emerald eyed boy peeked sheepishly back around the corner. "How come the bell didn't go…?" The class started laughing.

"That Mr. Granger," The teacher began "Would be because class is not over yet. I thought even you would notice it's slow." Zach nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Class does go by slow. Very slow. Too slow!" At that moment the bell chose to ring. "BYE!" Zach waved out the door ignoring his teacher's glare. Kayla chose to also come rushing out of her classroom at that exact moment and both rammed head first into each other and into a heap on the floor. "Watch it slut!" The violet eyed girl glared.

"What in hell's name did you call me!" He blinked up at her innocently trying to avoid her death glare.

"Um….mutt?" She punched him on the head and started strangling him. Maddison, who was standing only a few feet behind them, shook her head in amusement and annoyance until she saw who was standing behind them. The black haired boy blinked down at the two on the floor then back up at the blonde curiously. A small smile crept over his lips.

"I see they're ready for summer." Maddy laughed.

"Yes I do believe they are Brett." Kayla stopped strangling Zach and looked up at the amber eyed boy.

"…Hi." He smiled down at her, offering a hand.

"Hi." He suddenly started laughing as he dragged her to her feet "VACATION!" Kayla laughed.

"YEP!"

"HEY!" A voice came from the floor. All three looked down to see Zach glaring at them. Mainly at Brett. "You coulda helped me up too you jerk!" Brett laughed still staring down at him and making no move to help whatsoever.

"Yes I know I could of. But I didn't. Suck it up."

"Ass." The annoyed boy jumped up off the floor and began walking toward the door.

"Wow what an amazing insult."

"Shut the hell up."

"Zach! Don't talk like that!" He turned as they headed out the door and blinked at the brown haired woman. She narrowed her crimson eyes at him and placed her hands on her hips, then blinked and made her eyes tear up a bit. "I come here to pick up my baby boy from school and instead find him cussing at his friends!" She over-dramatically flung her arms around the struggling boy and pretended to cry.

"Mom cut it out!"

"What's this world coming to?" The others around Zach were laughing and Brett leaned back his head, poking the two girls to show them Zach and his mother did indeed have an audience. More then half the student population had turned to watch.

"Lego! Mom you're Em-bar-i-sing-meeee."

"Awww…. My child is embarrassed! He's growing up! That's so sad! It seems just yesterday he was eating out of the dog food dish! O wait…THAT WAS YESTERDAY! NEVERMIND!"

Everyone burst out laughing as the poor guy's face heated up. His three friends laughed. This was completely usual behavior for his mother when she caught him doing something she didn't like. Over half the time it was in a public place and her punishments were almost always embarrassing on his behalf. She liked making a scene. He grumbled something under his breath and she smiled.

"Well." She let go of him "Don't cuss at people and this wont happen dear."

"What're you doing here anyways Mrs. Granger?" Madison asked, smiling. Zach glared at her for being so nice and the blue eyed girl smiled sweetly back.

"Hmm…let's see. I came here to see if I could find a way to embarrass Zach for one… and…um…"

"Are the hot springs open now!" Brett and Kayla asked enthusiastically. She smiled happily.

"YEA! That's it! You guys wanna come sleep at the dojo?"

"YES!" all but Maddy shouted.

"Not you?" Zach asked sadly

"Aww you want me to come do you?"

"NO! Yes…uh…." She walked up to him seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh really? You know you want me." He blushed fiercely and their two friends started laughing. Kayla was the first to speak.

"I think it's cuuttee."

"SHUTUP!" Zach snapped, his blush growing.

"Ewww….I'm standing right here ya know!" They all turned their glances to Zach's mother who was making a childish face. "I'm goin to wait in the car peeps!" With that she left. Zach sweatdropped.

"I swear great grandpa's having an impact on her!"

"Uh…He's still living with you?" Brett sweatdropped as well.

"He's still living?" Kayla asked in shock

"Yes He's still living!" Zach snapped

"How old is that guy? Last time I saw him I was nine! He didn't look too good come to think of it…how come he wasn't there last time I went?" Bret looked at him confused. Kayla and Maddison shrugged and went to wait in the car.

"Um…last time you went he was sick for one…he's 88 and he's still going like he was 20 years ago! Um…according to my dad anyways. And last time you came He was in Mexico on a 'free' vacation. My dad said he needed to get out."

"Oh." A horn stared honking beside them.

"Let's get goin! Move it! OUTA MY WAY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'BBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP'

"AH! That's it!" They turned to look at the car which happened to contain an amused looking Kayla a freaked out Madison and an angry looking brunet. "If you don't move you bastard your gonna find your glove compartment shoved halfway up your a- !" She turned suddenly, blinked at them then smiled. "Highway practice." Zach slapped his forehead and got into the car, followed by Brett.

"Geeze you wonder where I learn the swearing." She just smiled at them as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road."So Maddison sweetheart how come you can't stay?"

"Vacation. My grandma's house in California."

"Ah that's good! Well you say hi to Judy for me k?"

"Okie!" The car suddenly swerved and everyone went slamming into each other.

"Asshole! See Zachary I told you I'd need it."

"MOM YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!" The car swerved again.

"Oopsie."

"You're gonna get us killed! That stupid saying is right! Women drivers no survivors." Kayla and Maddison glared at him but she smiled.

"If you don't like the way I drive Honey then you can get off the sidewalk cause I aint stoppin for nobody!" Zach's mouth dropped slightly while thetwo girls and Brett started laughing. "Close your mouth sweetheart you don't want fly's in there."

Kit: I was gonna write more but what I did made it too long. So I got another chappie if you want it but I'll only post it IF one person reviews. Dat's all I'm asking. One! so plz someone review and I'll continue. I wasn't really even expecting what I got but meh. So R+R Peeps!


End file.
